All Grown Up
by Nicole Delray
Summary: They're grown. God, are they still weird. Eddy's bro, twins, and some interesting conflicts arise.
1. Ed

Ed

Sitting down was now an available luxury. They had just finished unpacking everything and were able to relax. Ed chose to sink onto the couch that his mother had provided, feeling almost homesick.

Almost.

"Why are there feathers in the bathroom?" A voice asked, obviously annoyed.

"Oh sorry Double D, I had to wash Freddie." Ed explained, standing. There was a pause from the bathroom.

"The _chicken _Ed?" Edd asked. He now stood in the hallway, peering into the small living room.

"The chicken's gone." Eddy muttered. Both turned to Eddy, who was sitting in an armchair reading a magazine.

"Where did you put Freddie?" Ed cried. Eddy didn't immediately respond, but turned the page.

"The landlord said we couldn't have any pets." He answered. Ed sat back down on the couch and sighed. He was becoming more able to understand concepts and situations, such came with the age. They had all changed in the past few years, but Ed felt his was the most dramatic. He was surprised when he actually was accepted into college. Although, credit was due to Edd for that miracle.

"So, when's the phone being installed Double D?" Ed asked as he tossed the magazine onto the floor. Edd watched him do this but merely rolled his eyes. Getting the apartment had taken a lot out of him but had managed to calm him down.

"I don't know." He said and went back into the bathroom. As they began to bicker, Ed decided to go for a walk. Leaving the cul-de-sac had been almost painful, but it was a relief not to have Sarah around. Walking would clear his head.

Exiting the building, Ed glanced around the place they called Suburbia. They weren't in the city but they were also away from home. Shaking a bit in the sudden change of temperature, Ed got used to the humid weather and began walking down the sidewalk. He was thinking about the move.

Everyone from the old neighborhood was leaving. Sarah and Jimmy moved in together in an apartment complex near to Ed's. Nazz and Kevin had also chosen to live together and stayed in the same place as Sarah. Rolf had gone back to his home country, at least for the summer. The Kanker sisters were off in Vegas trying to track down their husbands. And Johnny had managed to slip away only to be never heard from again. But so was life, and Ed had given up on his theory of monsters attacking the earth. Just as Eddy had given up the illegal scamming to take up a career in being a banker. So was life. Now all Ed had to worry about was coming up with the rent and going to college. He wanted to be a director and was taking great consideration in his courses. His parents were paying for tuition, which Ed had been most appreciative of.

His parents, like most from back home, had been absent from his life. He had always just been Sarah's older brother and one of the "Three Morons" as Kevin had so lovingly named them. His basic responsibilities were his only ones; he took care of Sarah, went to school, and hung out with his friends. Now, being ripped away from his norm, Ed had to face reality. A lot had changed, mostly during high school.

After a fit of adolescent rage, Ed had gotten into a large fight with his father. With his mother crying upstairs, Ed retreated down into his room. He thus began trashing it but found it already rotting away. Something clicked, and Ed began to actually clean his room. His parents thought of the worst, that he was showing symptoms of depression, so they started him in therapy. There he found that because of his sister's overbearing personality, Ed had retreated within himself. Ed began to realize his stupidity, although real, was partial due to his refusal of reality. When he came to terms with his family, Ed was able to succeed. Everything changed, at least for him.

"Ed?" A voice asked, knocking Ed out of his thoughts. Fear rippled briefly through him as his lingering thoughts of childhood met with the present image of his younger sister.

"Hello Sarah." He greeted.

"So, are you living around here?" Sarah asked politely. After a few weeks of therapy, Ed confronted Sarah, who underwent her own transformation.

"Yeah, up the street with Eddy and Double D." Ed answered. Sarah nodded.

"Well, I better get going, need to pick up some things." She said.

"I better be leaving too." Ed replied and turned around. He began walking back to the apartment and actually felt a little sad. Siblings weren't supposed to be casual acquaintances. But then again, none of them back home had ever been completely normal.


	2. Edd

Edd

Closing the door, Edd managed to silence some of Eddy's babbling. Although, in a sense, he was grateful for the constant stream of verbal conversation now that the three of them lived together. It won't be like home, all of those stupid sticky notes. Edd shook his head and turned on both faucets, checking to see if they worked. They did. The plumbing and electricity worked but the Phone Company still hadn't sent anyone to install the phone line.

"Double D, what are you doing?" Eddy called through the door. Edd opened the door and smiled at the now eye level friend. Eddy had grown, but still wasn't as tall as his brother.

"Testing." He said and pushed past Eddy.

"Yeah whatever." Eddy muttered. Still he followed Edd into the living room.

"Where'd Ed go?" He asked. Edd went into the kitchen and open the refrigerator. He took out a soda, closed the door, and turned around.

"He said he was going out for a walk." He replied and opened his soda. Eddy sat back down in the armchair.

"What do you think of Suburbia?" He asked, his voice now edged by maturity. It had been a long time since their childhood days.

"I like it well enough." Edd answered before taking a gulp of soda. He sighed and then walked into the living room where he sat on the couch.

"I heard that Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, and Nazz all live in the same complex a block or two away." He stated. Eddy shrugged and gazed toward the door.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sick of them." He replied.

"Sick of that life." Edd mumbled. Eddy either didn't hear him or chose not to respond.

"So have you spoken to your parents about your things?" Eddy asked suddenly. Edd flinched and said nothing. Eddy turned to him, and Edd saw his eyes filled with brotherly compassion.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." He apologized. Hearing those words still startled Edd, but he had gotten used to it slowly over the years. The compassion, sincerity, and maturity came after Eddy's brother's disappearance and the loss of his first girlfriend.

"I'm going to lay down." Eddy said as he stood. He turned and walked down the hall to his bedroom. When Edd heard the door click shut, he leaned back into the chair and sighed.

When they were kids, they seemed oblivious to their families. Edd was so consumed with cleanliness and science that he never noticed his absent parents, not until high school. Edd also never noticed how up tight his life was, not until Christina. And he never noticed that he was so controlled by his friends, not until the Incident. And then came all the introspection and therapy. Everyone was going through therapy at that time. But Edd felt his self worth lower at this injustice; he was supposed to know everything but he just found out he knew nothing about himself. Middle school worsened that with its normal experience, the teachers, the puberty, the girls, everything seemed to be out to get him. But his freshman year in high school, he met Christina. He stayed with her for two years till they both just drifted apart. But Edd came out being stronger and knowing who he was. But the Incident also happened in high school. Eddy had another plan, one for Homecoming, but Edd wanted no part in it. When they left him alone, he realized he was nothing without his friends. The power shifted though, after Eddy's transformation, and was an equilibrium of sorts. Now it was the summer before their freshman year at college. Ed was going to Minnow Liberal Arts College, while he and Eddy were going to attend Lake Braddock University. So, they really had grown up.

"Double D?" A voice asked. Edd sat up and found Ed standing in front of the door.

"Oh, you're back." Edd said and stood.

"I ran into Sarah." Ed replied.

"So they do live around here." Edd murmured.

"I also ran into some girls moving in." Ed said.


	3. Eddy

Eddy

Falling onto his unmade bed, Eddy let out a heavy and almost painful sigh. He had been thinking about his family again, and about Madeline. He knew that he was now around the only family he had, and didn't have to prove himself to be accepted. Madeline had told him that. She told him how he idolized a brother that would never accept him and made Eddy try and be like him. But he had a family, Double D and Ed. He didn't listen to her and his antics drove her away. It seemed like girls had a big effect on him and Double D. Madeline had said, "You're pushing the only real family you got that may not stick around if you continue acting like this." This was around the time when Christina had quoted to Edd, "Cleanliness is Godliness, and God is empty, just like me." Then everyone started changing. About sophomore year in high school, Eddy gave up try to 'scam' people out of their money for a stupid piece of candy. Now he was going on and learning how to _help_ people with their money. But still, Madeline's departure clung to him like wet clothing. It was uncomfortable but you're so miserable you just can't peel them off. Eddy always figured if he let go of his sorrow, there would be nothing left of Madeline to hold on to. Forget how Edd had told him there were the good memories, Eddy wasn't much of a listener to begin with.

So, being in Suburbia depressed him more. He was farther away from the place he had met Madeline. If only he had changed sooner...

"Stupid girls." Eddy muttered. He could still be juvenile and often acted upon such whims. He was always one to hold on to his dreams, even if they had already been dead and buried. He just didn't want to admit that he failed. Even though he knew that if he did, all he had to do was get up and try again.

Moving to Suburbia had been his chance. He was moving away and could start over, new, fresh. But he still clung to the cul-de-sac. He tried to get over it, but couldn't seem to shake the emotions still attached.

"Hey Eddy." Edd's voice called, followed by a knocking on the door.

"What?" Eddy asked, sitting up.

"Two girls are moving in down stairs, want to come and help us help them?" Ed inquired. Eddy then heard him ask for grammatical errors and heard Edd reply positively.

"Yeah, sure." Eddy answered and jumped off his bed. He walked over and opened his door. Edd smiled and they all walked to the door.

"This'll be fun." Edd said.

"This'll be fun you said." Eddy grunted as he lowered a box onto the floor.

"Thank you so much for helping us." One of the girls said. Eddy stood up and forced a smile that was almost a wince.

"No problem." He said. And it really wasn't. The girls were identical twins with no boyfriends to speak of. They were new in town and grateful for help. And they were beautiful, blond hair, green eyes, on slender bodied women. They were even the same age as the guys. It was too perfect.

"So what are your names again?" Edd questioned. One of the girls smiled while the other responded.

"I'm Jessica Raine and this is Kali." She said. Kali was the silent one who just watched and helped carry boxes. Jessica was the one giving the orders.

"So where do you guys live?" Jessica asked. No one answered right away since Ed came stumbling into the room with a table.

"You carried that up here by yourself?" Jessica inquired, stunned. Ed sat the table down in the middle of the kitchen and turned toward her.

"Yep, that I did." He answered. Kali giggled and Jessica just smiled.

"Impressive." Jessica said.

"Well, we live on the floor above you, in D13." Edd replied to the earlier question.

"We'll have to visit you sometime." Kali said, her voice very soft. Edd, not used to the attention, blushed lightly.

"That would be great." Ed said as he started out to get more boxes. But his head popped back through the doorway.

"Do you guys like chickens?" He asked.

"You mean live ones?" Jessica clarified. Ed nodded his head.

"Yeah actually, we used to live on a farm. I had one called Nugget." Jessica answered. Ed just grinned and went back to getting boxes.

"Thank you guys so much for helping us out." Kali said, loud enough to be heard by everyone. Eddy nodded and walked out to help Ed.

"It really is no problem." Edd said as he followed.


	4. Ed

Ed

Grunting, Ed managed to bring the entire sofa up the three flights of stairs and into the girl's apartment. Edd and Eddy were moving the furniture already there, albeit slowly. Ed smiled as he set down the sofa under Jessica's guidance.

"How can one person lift so much?" Jessica murmured. Ed shrugged as he put his hands on his back and bent over.

"I guess I was born to move things." He replied. He then looked over and found Eddy standing awkwardly next to Edd, who was being engaged by Kali.

"So Ed," Jessica said, which made Ed turn back. "Where are you from?" Ed shrugged again.

"A little neighborhood outside of town." He answered.

"This seems like a city compared to the farm." Jessica said with a smile.

"Did you really have chickens?" Ed asked. Jessica nodded and sat on the sofa he had just brought up.

"Yes, we had a bunch. And other animals too." She said. Ed, whose interest had been peaked, sat down next to her.

"What are you in to Ed?" Jessica asked as she leaned closer.

"Movies, mostly monster flick. I'm going to Minnow to be a director." Ed answered, oblivious to Jessica's actions.

"Really? Kali and I are going to LBU." Jessica said.

"Edd and Eddy are going there," Ed responded. "What are you studying Jessica?"

"I want to be a doctor, a veterinarian actually."

"Wow, that's really impressive."

"Well, if I fail, I have nothing to fall back on. It took a lot for my parents to pay for college." Jessica admitted. She bent her head down almost in shame. Ed put his hand on her shoulder, which caused her to look up, surprise in her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." He said. Jessica smiled and blushed slightly.

"Well, I think we should be leaving." Ed said after a momentary silence. He removed his hand and stood. Jessica smiled up at him from her seat.

"What are you doing Friday?" She inquired. Ed looked up at the ceiling as he thought.

"Nothing." He stated and looked at her.

"Perfect. Swing back by here around eight on Friday and we'll go out." Jessica said as she stood.

"Uh, okay." Ed replied. Jessica took his arm and walked with him to the door. Edd and Eddy were already walking back to their apartment.

"By the way, thanks for helping us out." Jessica said and then stood on her toes so she could kiss him on the cheek. Ed, dazed, walked out of the girl's apartment and caught up with his friends. Edd was staring ahead and Eddy seemed to be sulking.

"That wasn't so bad." Edd stated but they walked the rest of the way in silence.


	5. Edd

Edd

Edd stared through the window in his bedroom. Ed had gone out to find some food for the three of them and Eddy had secluded himself into his room. Edd couldn't help but smile at his own personal irony. He wanted the verbal relationship but was know glad to be alone.

He had gotten a date with Kali Raine.

It had happened suddenly. They, being Kali, Eddy and Edd, had been talking about random things when Kali abruptly asked him out to dinner on Friday night. Edd had accepted and then fallen into a sort of daze. Now that he had had time to think, he watched the rain pour down his window. Each raindrop that splattered onto the glass and slowly beaded reminded Edd of Kali. Edd had found himself tracing her name to Romany lines. Anything to impress Kali.

But now his mind rewound its way back to when Edd had met Christina. That had been a surprise unto itself. Christina had been the Goth girl in the back of his biology class in their freshman year. But during one lab, Edd was placed with her. He, being the proclaimed 'Nerd', was a bit wary of the girl who wore spikes through her ears. But they had found a common ground, a love for science. After the lab had concluded, Christina still invited Edd over. They dated for two years.

Edd's thoughts of Christina didn't pain him; yes he missed her, but only as a friend. Christina was still a good friend. Edd now scowled as he remembered Eddy's reaction. Eddy had shrunk away and stood listlessly near the doorway. He was still consumed by Madeline and this annoyed Edd. Christina had done more in Edd's life than Madeline had been able to complete in Eddy's. But this wasn't her fault. Edd now leaned back into his pillows and sighed. He worried about Eddy; he was no longer the loud and bossy one. This, to Edd, was a mixed blessing. Edd really wanted to take Eddy by the collar, shake him, and tell him to get over himself.

"What to do." Edd murmured as he draped his arm over his eyes. He felt the threads of the trio's relationship were frayed. But they were all stressed about one thing or another. Edd wondered how even he was going to be able to pull off dating a girl during the summer before he started school. He still had to talk to his parents and manage to find a job.

Edd, sick of only hearing his thoughts, leaned over the edge of the bed and smacked the face of his stereo. He leaned back on the bed, this time staring at the ceiling as Smashing Pumpkins began to play. After Christina, Edd's taste of music changed. He shied away from classical slightly and went more toward the darker stuff.

"You will never have better than the Pumpkins." Christina had once told him. Edd smiled at the memory.

"'... And God is empty just like me.'" Edd sang with the CD and drifted.


	6. Eddy

Eddy

Fuming, Eddy quietly lay in bed. He was upset, but really didn't know why. So Edd and Ed had gotten a date, so what? But Eddy knew it was because, once again, he was behind. Everyone had things before him. Or he just kept losing things. Tears welled up in Eddy's eyes as he remembered the day his parents told him about his brother disappearing. He had just left. Without a word to anyone, he was gone. Eddy shut his eyes and turned onto his stomach, almost smothering himself in his pillow. No one ever seemed to stick around in his life, besides Edd and Ed. But they had always been there. Eddy now pushed himself up; his eyes dry, and reached for the end table drawer. He pulled it open and stretched to remove the small package. Eddy sat up against the headboard and opened the packet. Tipping it over, Madeline's face smiled up at him. Smiling back. Eddy sifted through the pictures. Madeline had been an "average girl" never really falling in any category. She had seemed "preppy" but hit it off wonderfully when introduced to Christina. She fit with everybody, but she had chosen Eddy.

The next few pictures were random ones of her and him together, things he had collected when they were together. He missed her, especially now. He couldn't stop thinking about her. But Eddy no longer had her number and wouldn't have the guts to call her anyway. Leaning against the headboard, Eddy closed his eyes and felt the pictures slide off his fingers and into his lap. He just sat there, feeling the slight need for sleep creeping on him. He didn't fight it off and just dozed.

Eddy's thoughts drifted back to the cul-de-sac. He remembered all of the troubles they had all faced when they were kids in that neighborhood. Kevin and Nazz began dating and there were certain rumors going around the school a little later. Also when Jimmy had to be taken away for a few months. No one knew where he went and his parents had been tightlipped while Sarah only continued to become more sullen. Everyone was making plans once they graduated. Even now, escapes were still being planned. Both Sarah and Jimmy were still in high school but chose to leave home anyway. They said there was nothing left for them there. Eddy imagined the cul-de-sac desolate, since the adults never seemed to frequent the place.

Feeling a twinge of pain, Eddy opened his eyes and sat forward. He had never envied Double D for his life. He may have been brilliant but his parents were literally never around. And when they were, they were strict. No wonder the guy had so many problems growing up. Now he had gotten rid of the hat and obsessive compulsive disorder. Eddy did know that it wasn't completely cures since Double D kept a very exact folder of all his mental problems. Double D seemed to be the worse out of the bunch but ended up being the best adjusted. He accepted life now, and all of its dirt. He had always been an observer but had taken a more active role. Although, the fact still remained that Edd had grown up with virtually no family and Eddy had never realized it. Then again, he was never so observant.

Things had gone the same way with Ed. Eddy scowled as he realized he had no right to be upset with his friends. They were going on with their lives, as they always had, and Eddy was just jealous. He knew he should try dating again but was too afraid. This was a new place and Eddy didn't feel like getting rejected when he already felt so low. Sighing, Eddy picked up the photos and carefully put them back in the packet. As he resealed it, Eddy felt the familiar pang of hurt. He missed her. Eddy kept Madeline's smiling face in his mind's eyes as he put the packet back into the drawer and closed it. Eddy stared at it a moment, still stretched out, and bit his lip. He wondered if he should get rid of them. Shaking his head, Eddy leaned back. He couldn't. He glanced back at the drawer.

Could he?


	7. Musings from the Fallen

Musings from the Fallen: Excerpt from a Diary

His eyes mock me ever so gently. He thinks I don't notice. I loathe the way he looks at me, yet I'll die if he ever stops. I think I keep him out of habit, a doll that I've had since a babe. If he leaves, a part of me will go to, not a part I will miss, but just feel that it's gone.

_I want him to be gone._

_Ever since we finally got out of there, it's always been about how happy he is to be out of there. Not like he's doing anything for us. He sits here everyday, asking me for favors. How can he not see how tired I am? Working two jobs to pay for rent and food. Like he'll ever pay. _

_This all started after he said that he loved me. He put me on the spot; what else was I supposed to say with him hungrily waiting on me? I had to respond, had to give him what he wanted. I didn't think anyone would take me here. I had always been the center of his world back home; he did nothing without me. Where I was, he was a step behind. I loved the attention. And when I needed more, I made my presence known. But you remember high school, how much everything changed. But we didn't change. The "in-group" back home. We thought we were better than the rest. But They changed. I remember that. And now I want him to change like They did. _

_Why did he have to put me on the spot like that? I could be somewhere else, but he begged me to come with him, claiming he couldn't live without me. Suddenly, I felt powerless. My future depended on what I said. I couldn't have hated him more than when I said those three terrible words. I was doomed for life. I can feel the bonds that have snaked their way to my neck and wrists. Now they began to squeeze, reminding her of her promise. I feel as if I can't breathe, as if I've forgotten how to. My mind tells me _Breathe! _Yet I lay here gasping for air. I cried that night; I tried to rip the skin from my body. I didn't want to be anymore. When he took me into his arms, I died a little. I was stuck and I'm not even an adult yet. How much longer I can deal with this._

_Living here with him has been a mixed blessing. I now have more of a life. I felt so liberated, until I ran into one of the guys from the Trio. I couldn't think, didn't know how to react. I felt dirty, getting over my life and then having my past shoved into my face. I was shaking when I got home. He took me into his arms then, asked me what was the matter. I couldn't speak, I felt so low. _

_But why should I stay in the past with him when I love the life going on around me?_

_I left the neighborhood behind, but it followed me. Four of us in the same damn complex and the Trio just a few blocks away. Only two of us have managed to escape from the harshness of our pasts. _

_I spoke to my mother last night. She spent the last hour crying about how much she missed me. Now, after all those years of neglect, she misses me. Where was she when I already felt so invisible? Where was she when I felt cornered? I swear not to be like her, not to be cornered into a marriage that didn't even work. I won't be that stupid. I'll have my own life, do my own thing. I won't ever have kids; I had to deal with myself._

_I just hope to God that he doesn't ask me to marry him._

_I think I'd shoot myself on the back porch of our God forsaken apartment. _

_But then who would pay the Super?_


	8. 8

Friday Night Blues:

or The Ghost of Romance Past

Eddy sat listlessly on the couch after Double D and Ed had left for their dates. Switching amongst the channels, he knew he wasn't going to get into it. But as he started drifting and reached for the power button, the TV seemingly came to life. Eddy sat and stared at the snow filled screen. As he leaned closer, the snow abruptly stopped and a woman's smiling face filled the screen. She had light brown hair and green eyes set in a pale face.

"Feeling tired? alone? Wanting of company?" The Woman asked.

"Yeah, it's a Friday night and I'm talking to the TV." Eddy muttered.

"Then you need 'A Christmas Carol in a tube'." The woman said cheerfully.

"What the heck?" Eddy leaned even closer wondering what they were trying to sell. The woman stepped back and revealed the rest of her body. It was slender and she wore jeans and a green T-shirt.

"I know you're a bit skeptic, being an old scammer yourself, but this can really help." The woman replied. Eddy bolted back into the couch suddenly very nervous. Was the woman talking to him?

"Time for a free sample." The woman said and took a running start. Eddy instinctively pulled his arms up to his face expecting and impact. When the glass didn't shatter, he put his arms down and gasped. The TV had gone back to snow and the woman was standing in front of him.

"Hi! My name is Sonya, but you can call me Sonny." She said. Eddy scrambled over the back of the couch, not taking his eyes from her, and ran toward the door. Of course the door was closed and Eddy smacked right into it. As he did, the woman winced and took a step back. After Eddy had fallen to the floor and passed out, Sonya walked over to him.

"Poor guy." She said.

When Eddy woke up, he was lying on the couch and the TV was on a horror movie. Something called "The Ring"? Eddy figured he had just hallucinated and imagined the whole thing. As he stood, Eddy heard a shifting in the kitchen. He looked at the clock and found it to be too early for the other guys to be returning. So Eddy went for an inspection. As he entered the kitchen, the refrigerator door was open and the person was crouched behind it shifting the various things around.

"Hello?" Eddy called. A head popped up and a woman smiled at him.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully as she closed the door and stood.

"Who are you?" Eddy asked.

"My name's Sonya, but you can call me Sonny." She answered.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" He continued.

"Well, I used to live here." Sonya replied.

"The last tenant was a man." Eddy stated.

"That was my fiancé. I died a few months before he moved out." She said.

"What?"

"I got hit by a car just outside a few years ago. Three months later my fiancé moves out. I don't know where he went so I just live here."

"You _live_ here?"

"Well, not _literally_. Sheesh."

"And you were killed?"

"You need proof?" To this Eddy nodded. Sonya rolled her eyes and walked through the refrigerator and out into the hallway. She then passed back through the door and into the apartment.

"See?" She asked. Eddy turned and stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" He inquired. Sonya shrugged.

"I guess to help you out." She said. Eddy bent his head back and laughed.

"Help me?" He asked.

"Why not? It looks like you need to learn to let go."


	9. Date Night

Date Night: Ed

Walking down the street, Ed and Jessica chatted about little things, where they had lived and what they had done, nothing important. Arriving at the restaurant, Ed became a little nervous. He hadn't gone on a date in a long time and was worried he had forgotten what to do. Luckily, Jessica had planned it.

"Now," Jessica started as they stopped outside the doors. "Don't let the name get you. This place is great." As Ed opened the door for her, he looked up at the neon light. He smiled and entered it after Jessica.

"It's called 'The Dive'?" Ed asked. Jessica laughed lightly and headed to the host.

"I told you, don't get caught up in the name." She replied.

"Name?" The host asked, not looking up from the book.

"Raines." Jessica said. The host checked the book, crossed out a name, and gestured to a woman standing off to the side with his pencil.

"Sheila will sit you now." He said.

Jessica and Ed followed a slender blonde who seemed to have been born a brunette, by stories told from her roots. But nothing was said, not even the nonsense that everyone thought was plentiful in the bumbling brook of Ed. He couldn't talk, not really, even on a night he knew that he should. He was caught up in the evening, seeing Jessica this way. Even though they had just met, Ed couldn't help but feel more excitement about being with her, more than he had felt with any other girl.

As they came to their table, Ed pulled out Jessica's chair, something Double D had taught him years ago, before sitting in his one. Sheila poured water and gave them menus before quickly, and silently, departing. Jessica didn't even look at the menu before she put it aside and sipped at her water.

"What do you suggest Jessica?" Ed asked, wanting to start conversation.

"To be honest, not much. I've been here once and fell in love with their steak." Jessica replied. Ed glanced back at the menu before making his selection.

"What are you getting?" She asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Same as you." Ed replied, with a smiled, as he put down his menu and sipped his water, not looking at Jessica but knowing she was amused.

"Not much of a risk taker are you?" She asked. Ed set his glass down and turned to her.

"I go by my gut and my gut wants to stay comfortable." He answered. Jessica laughed at this, and Ed was struck by how clear a laugh it was. It sounded pure, unadulterated by a harsh life. It wasn't cynical; in fact, it sounded like innocent fun. Ed hadn't heard a girl laugh like that in a long time.

"You're very beautiful." Ed stated bluntly. Jessica smiled and looked down at her plate. Ed felt his face flush, he hadn't meant to blurt that out so soon. Tact, he had been told, was key on a first date.

"That's what I like about you Ed," Jessica said and looked at him. "You are honest. It's never mean, mostly nice, and always true." Ed grinned, and knew this was the most he had ever smiled in one night. He was happy, and didn't have a clue as to what he would do for the rest of the night.


	10. Date Night

Date Night: Edd

Edd carefully picked his way down the hill and stopped. He adjusted the cumbersome box and held out his hand. Kali grasped it, firmly, and made her way through the smaller, but very thorny, brush. She slipped a little and fell into Edd, who caught her. They stood there for a moment, locked in an embrace, silently flushed. Edd finally broke away but continued toward the shore still holding Kali's hand.

"There's a river down here?" Kali asked when she saw the dark waters lapping against the grassy shore. Edd just smiled and continued walking, parallel to the hill now. The ground beneath them became softer till the grass became sparse in the sand. The moon was out and they found their way by its light. It was oddly dark out here, for being so close to the city limits.

"A picnic by the riverside." Edd replied as he stopped. He opened the basket and pulled out the large blanket inside. He laid it down and gestured for Kali to sit. He took out two tacky but cute plastic cups and set them down as well. He kneeled, basket on his arm, and dug the cups into the sand, so they wouldn't tip. As he set everything out, Kali watched in obvious amusement.

"You're so creative Edward." Kali chirped. Edd smiled, grateful that she had chosen to call him by his proper first name. She was not one of his "buddies" and he wanted his relationship to stay different in many aspects.

"Okay, we have vegetarian sushi for the vegetarian," Edd stated as he pulled out a black box. "And a normal sushi plate for the carnivorous one." Kali giggled as she picked up her chopsticks and ate her sushi. Edd couldn't help but watch her hands as she ate. She knew how to use chopsticks and did so delicately.

"Are you going to stare or eat?" Kali asked. Edd, flushed, picked up his box and fumbled with its lid. As they started eating, they also began to talk. Edd had already learned more about Kali's home on the farm, how she was a vegetarian, and how she wanted to become a marine biologist when she was older.

"So how'd you end up here?" Kali asked him. Edd choked a bit on his sushi, stunned by the question. It was a perfectly acceptable question but Edd didn't want to delve into his personal life before moving away from home.

"I wanted to get away." Edd answered, being as vague as possible. It worked; Kali nodded her head in agreement.

"I wanted to leave the farm too. I didn't want to be landlocked. I want to be in the ocean." She said. Edd took a sip from the water he had poured earlier. He was relaxing again, being safely away from the home question. He did know that if he intended to stay with Kali, it would have to come out eventually. But tonight was their first date and he didn't want to ruin it with his anxious prone personality. It had been a long time since he uttered "Oh dear" more than once in a sentence.

"So why did you pick here to eat?" Kali asked. Edd shrugged as if he hadn't thought much about it.

"I remembered that you liked the water." He answered with a smile. Kali blushed and poked at her sushi.

"Thanks for being so nice. Since I just moved here and all." She said. Edd smiled at her slip in accent. The last bit sounded like "n'all", very southern, very cute. Tonight was going to be very fun.


	11. Back to Eddy

Back to Eddy

"This is too cliche, the introduction of a supernatural entity that is supposed to help one of the main characters." Eddy retorted. He and Sonya were debating her existence.

"Good thing this is life huh?" She questioned. "Besides, I would've been stuck here even if you guys hadn't moved in. It just so happens that you and I can relate on a few things."

"Like what?" Eddy demanded. He still didn't want to accept the fact that there may be a ghost "living" in his apartment.

"Like losing someone you love." Sonya pointed out.

"Is that why you're still here? Watching your ex?" Eddy inquired. Now his questioning turned into sheer curiosity.

"Honestly, I'm too scared to move on." Sonya answered. Eddy nodded in silent agreement.

"I know exactly what you mean." He muttered.

"Look, you've been without your girlfriend for a long time, don't you think it's about time to start playing the field?" Sonya asked.

"Not interested." Eddy answered shortly.

"You can't honestly tell me that there is no girl out there you're interested in?" Sonya pried. Eddy's thoughts drifted back to his childhood crush Nazz and his hard exterior soften briefly.

"Ah ha! So there is one." Sonya exclaimed. Eddy shook his head in all seriousness.

"She changed after she officially hooked up with another guy. I don't think she'd be my type any more." He replied. Sonya pouted and pulled her legs up onto the couch.

"Well thank you Mister Difficult." Sonya said.

"I just don't want anyone here okay?" Eddy shot back. Sonya said nothing but rested her chin on her knees.

"I'm thinking it really sucks not to be female." She said after a few moments.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked. He was getting annoyed very quickly. Sonya shrugged.

"It's just that, if a girl goes through a really bad heartbreak, she cries, eats ice cream, blabs to her friends and gets over it. Men bottle it all up inside till they explode at anyone who was stupid enough to push them." She explained. Suddenly, Eddy felt all of his anger melt away, he was being stupid. Sonya was doing nothing but trying to help him and he was getting upset.

"Sonya," Eddy started as he stood. "I appreciate this, I really do. But I'm tired." Sonya nodded and stood up as well.

"I understand. Goodnight Eddy." She replied.

"Goodnight Sonya. You'll probably be gone in the morning." Eddy mumbled as he walked toward his bedroom.


	12. Sonya

Sonya

Sonya drifted a bit around the apartment. Around midnight, Sonya enacted a little trick she knew and stood back. Time sped up around her and she watched the other two boys enter and talk before heading off to bed. The smart one reminded her of her ex. Sonya painfully remembered the day she died. She had been in the apartment when some guy burst in waving a gun. He was robbing her, not like she and Andy owned much. But the guy shot her and Sonya died instantly. She didn't regain "consciousness" until a few months later. When she did, Sonya was shocked to see the apartment empty. A few people came by now and then but never Andy and never someone who could see her. After a few nights of crying, Sonya accepted the fact that she had died.

But now, what Eddy had said got to her. In truth, Sonya hadn't seen Andy since a few hours before her murder. She couldn't leave the apartment, unless she attached herself to someone with the same "illness". Sonya knew that she could use Eddy as her transportation but had decided against it, she had never been a user. Instead she wanted to help and help she would. Sonya knew it would be difficult for Eddy since he has always had the same amount as his friends. But now, he was the one being left behind. Sonya knew that would be hard.

Sonya sank through the door to Eddy's room and slipped out of time. Now it was standing still. Sonya made her way to the nightstand beside the bed and pulled out the drawer. She knew where Eddy had kept the picture since she had watched him. Now she examined it on her own and wished she could feel the photo paper beneath her fingers. She could not have any of the sensory pleasures besides sight and hearing, which produced speech. Sonya found that out when she couldn't smell any strength of Andy's cologne. Same as when she found she couldn't taste or feel. Ghosts weren't able to do much of anything. Sonya just worried that if she stuck around long enough, she'd be trapped in the apartment as it was now forever, like those ghosts who walked around the layout of their house when they were alive. Sonya shivered and replaced the picture, she hated thinking about being dead, and it was too weird.

Being dead didn't answer any questions but raised some more. She still didn't understand her existence, now so more than ever. Sonya now had a hard time defining life and consciousness. She had a hard time defining most of what she had just accepted when she was alive, and religion was no clearer. Sonya sighed and made her way back to the living room. She sat on the couch and watched time pass, which she had been doing so much now.

Sonya wanted to pass on, but she wanted to see Andy one last time before she did.

Waking up to the annoying alarm, Eddy pulled the blanket over his head. The noise was still there.

"Eddy! Wake up." The alarm repeated. Eddy groaned and chucked a pillow toward the noise. He heard it hit and smiled.

"Eddy, get up. We have a lot to do today." Edd sighed and threw the pillow back. Eddy finally sat up and glared at his roommate.

"And what do we have to do?" He asked angrily. Edd threw his hands up and left the room.

"Something like unpacking I think he said." Eddy jumped out of bed and found Sonya standing on the other side. She smiled at him, eyes closed, and waved.

"Good morning sleepy head!" She chirped. Eddy stared at her, walked to his door, opened it, exited, and slammed it behind him.

"Well you don't have to be in a huff!" Edd called from the kitchen.

"She's still here." Eddy groaned. He didn't even begin to try and tell Edd, he knew how this thing worked. They wouldn't see her.

"Do I exist now?" Sonya asked. Eddy turned in time to see her melt through the door. How could a beautiful woman be so annoying?

"I hate you." Eddy spat and walked into the living room. Sonya giggled and followed him.


	13. Lucky 13

The Boys 

While unpacking, Eddy learned all about his friends' dates. He smiled and was polite but inside he was being eaten up. After finishing the kitchen and living room, Eddy decided to bolt. He dressed quickly and headed out of the apartment.

As he walked down Main Street, Eddy's thoughts drifted. He had wondered what became of everyone he used to know.

"Eddy!" A voice shriek. Eddy snapped his head up and grimaced. There was one now.

Sonya stepped back as a blonde girl came running up to Eddy. She cursed herself for following him but she wanted to know how he interacted with other people. Now she was getting her chance.

"Hey Nazz." Eddy said. Sonya smiled at the forced cheerfulness, the girl didn't notice.

"How have you been?" Nazz asked. She flipped back her hair and smiled definite flirt. Eddy just shrugged.

"We're just finishing our unpacking." Eddy answered.

"Well, do you guys want to get together some time? Like for dinner?" Nazz inquired. "All the rest of us will be there." Sonya bit her lip and stared at Eddy, this would see if he were moving on our not.

"Nazz, I moved here to get away from the old neighborhood. I'd rather not." Eddy said. Sonya smiled and turned to Nazz. She saw the flicker of anger before she through on another smile. Sonya stuck out her tongue and giggled, sometimes is felt good to be dead.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around." Nazz said. Eddy shrugged again and walked past her.

"I don't think so." He shot back. Sonya watched Nazz flare, she had never been rejected, and now she was being rejected from _him _of all people. Sonya had to resist the urge to trip her and she turned to catch up with Eddy. When she did, she found him smiling.

"That felt good." He sighed. Sonya smiled and wished she could hug him. She was proud of him.

Eddy continued down the street and found himself coming up to a large park. It was the middle of the day and a bunch of kids were running around. _I wonder if Sonya had ever been here. _Eddy shook his head at the thought. W_ho cares?_

But Eddy continued to think about her. He kept wondering how her life was when she was alive, and not a ghost trapped in his apartment. He wondered what would have happened to her if she hadn't been killed.

"I probably would have been married by now." A voice whispered in his ear. Eddy turned and found Sonya beside him. He then frowned and kept on walking.

"I thought you couldn't leave the apartment." He muttered. Sonya smiled and stretched her arms.

"I can, just only with the right people." She remarked. Eddy shook his head but couldn't help the smile that broke across his face.

"Does it feel good?" He asked.

"I don't feel anything at all." Sonya answered honestly. Eddy was surprised to hear hurt or anger in her voice. She just answered plainly.

"Do you miss it?" Eddy questioned. He heard Sonya sigh, since he wouldn't look at her.

"I only miss Andy to tell the truth." She replied.

"What if he's married?" Eddy asked.

"Then he moved on and so will I." Sonya answered without a pause. She didn't even flinch. Eddy found this remarkable; she had lost everything but could talk about it easily.

"I guess that's how I'm supposed to be." Eddy murmured.

"You be whomever you want to be." Sonya replied. Eddy stopped and sat on a bench. He and Sonya watched the children running back and forth on the grass in front of them playing a game.

"You'll grow up Eddy, get a job, meet a girl, get married, have kids, grow old, and die. I never got to experience any of that really, besides the dying part." Sonya stated. Eddy nodded.

"So I should get over myself and grow up?" He asked. He knew Sonya was about to answer but she suddenly disappeared.

"Is this seat taken?" Eddy turned and found a woman standing in front of him.

"Uh, no. No it isn't." He replied and moved over to let her sit down. She was wearing running shorts and a T-shirt that said "Save the" and had a blank line after it. The woman sat down next to him and smiled.

"Thanks." She said and pulled the rubber band from her hair. As she pulled her black hair up, she turned again to Eddy.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" She asked. Eddy nodded.

"Yeah, my friends and I moved in just last week." He replied. The woman smiled and put her hand out.

"I'm Hannah." She said. Eddy took it and shook hands with her.

"Eddy." He replied.

"Nice to meet you Eddy." Hannah said and stood.

"Same." Eddy replied and watched her go running off again. He smiled and stood as Sonya reappeared.

"No number?" She asked.

"Shut up Sonya." Eddy said and laughed.


	14. Welcoming

Welcoming 

He stood in the rain and looked up at the building through the rain. It was a nondescript brick building, apartments he knew. He also knew some of the people who lived in the building. A door slammed behind him and he turned. A woman walked up to him, arms crossed against her chest and a frown stuck on her face.

"Cheer up, it's only rain." He said and grinned.

"Oh shut up." The woman groaned and swiped at her wet bangs. The man put his arm around her shoulders as they both looked at the building.

"Are you sure they're here?" The woman asked. The man nodded and they walked down the sidewalk, looking for a dry spot.

"I've made sure. They've also run into some other people we both know." He replied. The woman shook her head, spraying her companion in the face.

"I really could care less, we're here because of you remember?" She retorted. The man hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"When did you get so cranky?" He asked sweetly and stopped. The woman sighed and put her head on his chest.

"I know, it's just been a long flight and I'm tired. I'm sorry." She said.

"No problem." He remarked and they kept walking. As they passed the building the woman tugged on his shirt.

"Aren't we going up?" She asked, her voice bordering on a whine.

"Tomorrow. We'll go stay with some friends of mine." He answered.

"Aren't they friends?" She squealed.

"They'll have enough to worry about." He said and she shut up. She kept throwing backward glances toward the building. She saw a lighted window and wondered if it was their room. She hadn't seen them in awhile and wanted to chat with them. A lot had happened and she missed them, her family. She turned back and look up at her companion. He was a shock. And when he finally told her of her new family, well, that was another shock. She wondered how he knew so much and yet, she looked back at the building again. He knew so very little.

"Thinking Em?" He asked as they turned a corner.

"Yeah." She whispered. Her voice made him pause and look down at her.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

"I'm fine." She relied coldly.

"Don't worry Em, we'll see them tomorrow. They have to be tired by now, they just moved in. We have to give them time." He said. The woman sighed heavily and followed him, silent.


	15. Fool Me Twice

Fool Me Twice 

The next day, the pair walked silently up the stairs. They had both had a long night, though different things kept them up. He, the drinking, while she stayed up the whole night long, thinking. Now as they mounted the steps, anxiety filled her body and she felt sick with nervous energy. She felt worse seeing him walk in front of her, utterly calm. And he hadn't seen them in years. It was always her getting nervous and worrying, a change since her childhood.

They stopped suddenly in a long hallway; she hadn't even noticed that they had stopped climbing. As they stood in front of the door, she could feel her heart catch in her throat. He looked down at her, and she nodded, before knocking on the door. When it opened, she couldn't help but a little gasp slip from her mouth.

"Joey! Haven't seen you in ages!" The woman said, her face was taken up by the large smile. Joey smiled in return and hugged her. His companion couldn't help but stare at him. _Joey? _She thought and gazed at him through curious eyes. He just shrugged at her and she knew, it was jus another name.

"Jesse," The woman said over Joey's shoulder. "Nice to see you again." Jessica's face exploded in happiness as she saw her.

"Maddie!" Jessica shrieked and pushed past Joey, who frowned but briefly. Maddie ignored him, embracing her cousin. She hadn't seen them in years, not since she had moved away from the farm.

"Jessica, what did you say?" Another voice asked. Maddie instantly recognized it and found Kali had stepped into the doorway.

"Kali." Maddie gasped, Jessica was still squeezing her. Kali grinned and opened the door wide.

"Come on in you two, we have much to discuss." She said, taking a large step away from her shy persona.

As they sat in the living room sipping tea or coffee, they had managed to catch each other up. Maddie sat back, happy that "Joey" had found her cousins. But "Joey" seemed to be a little uncomfortable.

"Well I'm glad to hear you too are dating again." Maddie said, although she hadn't caught the names. Either they didn't say, which wasn't unlike them, or she wasn't paying attention, which wasn't unlike her.

"This is great, us seeing each other, but we actually have the wrong apartment." Joey said. Maddie stared at him, unsure of what he meant.

"Well, who are you looking for?" Jessica asked. Joey stood and knelt by her ear and told her. This was all part of the surprise; he wasn't letting Maddie know where they were going. When Joey stood upright, Jessica rolled her eyes and told him where they lived. Same apartment, just wrong floor. Joey excused them, to Maddie's dislike, and promised to return again. Jessica and Kali bid them goodbye, saying that they'd make plans for later in the week. Joey then led Maddie out of the apartment and toward the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked, taking his hand.

"Up." He answered tersely. And away they went.


	16. The Nameless Boy

The Nameless Boy 

The three of them sat on the couch eating pizza and watching TV. They had nothing to do and decided to hang out for once. Eddy looked over to his left and found Sonya perched on the arm of the couch next to Edd. She was watching the show and seemed pretty immersed in it. Eddy tried to contain his laughter and ended up choking on his bite of pizza. His friends and Sonya turned to him. He cleared his throat and waved them away. Wordlessly they calmed their fears and went back to the show. Sonya on the other hand started grinning and Eddy turned his attention to the show, trying to ignore her. But as soon as he started getting back into it, the doorbell rang. Edd and Sonya stood.

"I'll get it." They both said. Eddy watched as Sonya shadowed Edd and mimicked him. When they went behind a wall, Eddy suddenly became anxious. He heard the door open and then silence.

"Hey Double D." A deep voice greeted. Eddy threw down his plate and vaulted himself over the couch. He ran to the door but stopped as he saw who was standing there. The man was tall and had blonde hair. The woman had darker hair and was average height.

"Shit." Eddy muttered under his breath. The woman just stared at him, shocked or surprised or both.

"Little brother." The taller man greeted.

"Hey." Eddy croaked weakly as his brother walked over to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Eddy asked. His brother smiled at him and seemed to be excited.

"I'm getting married," He replied. "Em, come here." The woman stepped forward and Eddy had another heart attack.

"Madeline." He whispered.

"Hello Eddy." Madeline greeted her voice weak. Eddy's brother looked from one to the other. Edd quickly backed away and disappeared. Eddy felt the chill as Sonya wrapped herself around him. His breath caught and then nothing was moving. He turned and looked at Sonya.

"What's going on?" He asked. Sonya shrugged and smiled.

"I can stop time." She said.

"Thanks." Eddy muttered and looked down.

"So your brother is marrying your ex, it could be worse." Sonya said.

"Yeah, I could be dead." Eddy replied and quickly looked up.

"True, but you're not. So what are you going to do?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Eddy sighed.

"Well let's see." Sonya remarked. With another stalled breath, time started again.

"I didn't know Jack was your brother." Madeline said, her pitch growing higher. Eddy stared up at his brother.

"Jack?" He questioned. His brother just shrugged.

"What have either of them done for you? Cut them quick Eddy. It'll be easier than Peach Creek." A voice whispered. He knew it was Sonya and nodded.

"Well _Jack_ and Madeline, it's good to know you're both alive but I have things to do. I'll see you guys around." Eddy said, his voice only wavering a little. Madeline was actually surprised.

"Right, well, I guess we should go." His brother said gruffly and led Madeline from the room. Madeline glanced over her shoulder and seemed she was about to cry.

"I don't care." Eddy whispered as he shut the door. They didn't mean anything to him. They were ghosts that needed to move on.

"How about a walk Sonya?" Eddy asked as he grabbed his jacket from the wall. In the sudden chill, Eddy knew the answer and stepped out of his apartment. He found his brother and Madeline walking to the elevator so he went the opposite way to the stairs.

As they were walking to the park, Eddy took to talking out loud to Sonya. People stared at him as he was crazy but he didn't care.

"Life happens quickly." Eddy sighed. Sonya nodded and suddenly stopped. Eddy followed suit and looked around quizzically.

"What is it?" He asked. Sonya only pointed to the window they were about to walk past. It was a cafe and Eddy walked closer and found people scattered about drinking coffee. But then he saw what Sonya was pointing at and headed to the door.

"It's Hannah." He said.

"Hi Hannah." Eddy greeted as he walked up to her table. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled.

"Hi Eddy." Hannah replied and laid the book down.

"Hannah, I wanted to ask you something." Eddy started but paused when a man walked over to them. His heart stopped as the man took a seat next to Hannah.

"Eddy, I'd like you to meet my friend Andy." Hannah said. Eddy sighed in relief but heard Sonya gasp.

"Small world." Eddy said.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked and looked briefly at Hannah.

"I knew Sonya." Eddy said. Andy licked his lips and nodded.

"She died." He said weakly. Hannah patted her friend's hand and Eddy found a wedding band there.

"Poor guy, he never recovered. Still is in love with her." She said. Andy smiled and fingered the band.

"I don't mean to make this awkward. It's still a little painful but I won't start weeping." Andy said. Eddy paused as he watched Sonya drift over and touch Andy's cheek. He shivered and rubbed the same cheek.

"Woah, chill." He said. Eddy watched Sonya look up at him and smile, ghostly tears falling down her face.

"Goodbye." She whispered. Eddy looked away as she melted into the air. He couldn't lose it now.

"Hannah, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Eddy blurted. Hannah blushed.

"She'd love to." Andy said. Hannah laughed and swatted his hand.

"Eddy, sit, join us." She said. Eddy took the chair and sat down, feeling warmer than he ever had.


End file.
